Germany
Germany is one of the founding members of the North Vision Song Contest. After the third and eigth edition, the broadcaster was changed to send songs that would gain better results for the country. History of Germany in North Vision NDR showed interest on participating in the contest very early. They confirmed their debut a few minutes after the submissions of the contest had opened. Since the ninth edition NDR is hosts the Bundesvision Song Contest . Their best result is so far their eighth place in the fourth edition while their worst result is eighteenth place at the semi-finals in the sixth edition. Germany has always participated semi-finals, but has yet to participate in the pre-qualification round. 'North Vision Song Contest 1' Germany was one of the first countries to confirm their participation in the contest. Their entry Staubkind was not expected to qualify for the final. However, they came 8th in the semi-final, enough to see them through. They ended up coming 19th out of 23 in the final. 'North Vision Song Contest 2' Germany originally announced withdrawal from the contest due to lack of support of their entry, but later confirmed after Staubkind made it to the final of the previous edition. Unheilig was chosen internally, and their song was chosen through Ein Lied für Unheilig, an national selection. The winner of the selection "Sei mein Licht" did not have a music video. Because a music video was required for acceptance into the contest, one of the runners-up, "An Deiner Seite" - meaning by your side was chosen instead. 'North Vision Song Contest 3' Despite choosing a more pop-oriented song in the second edition, Germany still couldn't find success. Because of this, there were calls for Germany to withdraw again, which the broadcaster originally followed. However, Adel Tawil approached NDR to suggest that he and Annette Humpe, forming Ich + Ich should try for Germany in the third edition. They were accepted and the song "Vom selben Stern" was later chosen to represent Germany in the third edition. Unfortunately, the song was still heavily criticized by the NorthFans, with the then Belgian head of delegation referring to the song as "boring". The song participated in the second semi-final, where it failed to qualify for the final - coming 12th, being the first of the many failed attempts by Germany to qualify for the final. It is notable that Germany and Estonia, who themselves finished 11th were allocated between the top 3 countries of that semi-final: Sweden, Iceland and FYR Macedonia. It is likely that the semi-final draw decreased Germany's chances of qualifying a lot. Because of Germany's continued lack of success in the contest, the head of delegation resigned and a new one took over. 'North Vision Song Contest 9' NDR confirmed the German participation on May 17. It was first announced that the previous national selection format Ein Lied Für Deutschland will continue, but on May 24 it was announced that a nation selection called "Bundesvision Song Contest" will determine the German entry. The national final kicked off on the 9th June. All 16 states voted to decide the first winner of the Bundesvision Song Contest, live from Cologne. Just 6 days later, on the 15th June, NDR presented the results. The winner was the young Sydney Eggleston with her song "Hit that Drum". Sydney performed 12th at the first semi-final, where she managed to qualify. On 28 July, Sydney opened the Grand final. 'North Vision Song Contest 10' NDR confirmed the German participation on July 14. NDR also announced that the "Bundesvision Song Contest" will go into its second edition. The previous winner, Syndey Eggleston, will perform at the national final. The national selection was won by Mollyhaus, a German / British influenced band, with their song "Red Shoes". They won the selection with 115 points more than Madeline Juno , former participant for Portugal, and Claire. On the 23rd of August NDR applied to host the Pre-Qualification Round, and August 26, Germany became the winner of the poll with 33 out of all 131 votes given (being 25,19% of all votes respectively). The Pre-Qualification-Round took place on the 29 August at the TUI-Arena in Hannover. Mollyhaus got drawn into the second semi-final, where they performed on position twelve. 'North Vision Song Contest 11' Although the official confirmation did not open, NDR announced on 20 August that the BuViSoCo 11 is scheduled for the 19th of October. Potential participants are Madeline Juno, Ivy Quainoo and Mia Diekow. On September 16, NDR announced that they are currently searching sponsors to "make the biggest national selection for Germany so far". A confirmation is expected once sponsors have been found. On September 19, NDR announced that Germany will participate at the eleventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Charts Contestants There have so far been nine contestants that represented Germany in the contest with two of them achieving a top 10 result. Germany has yet to receive a Top-5-result. ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final Draw history North Vision Awards Voting history Germany's voting statistics as of the eighth edition. The tables list the points given or received by Germany in the semi-finals, the finals and a total of both. Germany has given the most points to (as of the end of NVSC #09)... Germany has received the most points from (as of the end of NVSC #09)... 12 points Table key : Winner – Denmark gave 12 points to a winning song / Denmark won the contest. : Second place – Denmark gave 12 points to a runner-up song / Denmark was runner-up in the contest. : Third place – Denmark gave 12 points to a third place song / Denmark came third in the contest. : Qualified – Denmark gave 12 points to a song that was a qualifier / Denmark was a qualifier. : Non-qualified – Denmark gave 12 points to a song that was not a qualifier / Denmark was not a qualifier. Detailed voting NVSC 1 Germany performed in the second semi-final and qualified in the eigth place. Germany then performed in eighteenth position in the final; coming nineteenth place. NVSC 2 Germany performed in the first semi-final and qualified in the tenth place. Germany then performed in fourth position in the final; coming seventeenth place. NVSC 3 Germany performed in the second semi-final and came twelfth. NVSC 9 Germany performed in the first semi-final and qualified in the twelfth place. Sweden then performed in first position in the final; coming TBA place. Commentators and spokespersons Since the first edition there have been different commentators and spokespersons for Germany. However, all the events were broadcasted by NDR, on both radio and television.Peter Urban commented the first 4 editions, however Anke Engelke replaced him in the semi-finals for the third edition. The spokespersons have been different in each edition. Louise Wolff, who has also been a television and radio commentator, was the first spokesperson. Also, the list of the Danish spokesperson includes Danish entrants such as Elize Ryd from Amaranthe as well as entrants from the Danish selection such as Nadia Malm. Eurovision winner, Emmelie de Forest, has served as a spokesperson for the sixth edition. Other contests 'OGAN Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest, usually during the second semi-final of the respective edition. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Germany debuted in the second edition already, held for the ninth edition. Kids' North Vision The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. Germany has yet to debut in the contest. The country opts for a national selection at the moment. Category:Countries